


זכות הלילה הראשון

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: "אני עדיין יכול לקלל אותך לאלף-עזאזלים.""אז למה, אני תוהה," שאל סיריוס כשהוא חופן את פניו, "אתה לא עושה את זה?"
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	זכות הלילה הראשון

סנייפ תמיד העדיף נערות- ולמען האמת, העדיף את הספרים שלו, כיוון שנערות היו צחקקניות, קלות דעת והתעניינו בעיקר באופנה ובבנים. לילי אוונס הייתה מגיעה לספריה מדי פעם, ותמיד מקפידה להתיישב לצידו ומנסה לנהל איתו שיחה, אולם הגריפינדורית האדמונית גרמה לו לאי-נוחות. לילי אוונס, כך הרגיש, ריחמה עליו, והוא לא רצה ברחמיה. רק שנים לאחר מכן הבין סנייפ כי הייתה מעוניינת בו, והבין, בנוסף לכך, כי הוא עצמו מעולם לא היה מעוניין בלילי: היא הייתה רכה ונענית מדי, וחסר לה אותו שמץ אכזריות, שיכול לסחוט מסוורוס סנייפ יותר מתגובה גופנית גרידא. הם התנשקו פעמים, ובכל אחת מהפעמים האלו נסוג במהירות, נבוך בשל הזקפה שהתרוממה במכנסיו. אביו, לאחר שתפס אותו מאונן יום אחד, הלקה אותו כך שלא יכול לקום מהמיטה משך יומיים. כתוצאה מכך למד הנער בן הארבע-עשרה כי עליו להישמר מגופו ותגובותיו הבלתי-צפויות: התפרצות ההורמונים של גיל הנעורים הפחידה אותו עד מוות.

הידידות המתפתחת עם לילי, נקטעה כמובן באותו יום חסר מזל בסוף שנתו החמישית. הוא בדיוק סיים להשיב לחלק התיאורטי של בחינת הבגרות שלו בהתגוננות כנגד כוחות האופל, ושקוע במחשבותיו, מצא את עצמו פוסע לעבר המדשאות. הישר אל בין ציפורניו של ג`יימס פוטר וחבר מרעיו העליזים. פוטר מת זה שנים ארוכות; פטיגרו הצטרף לשורות אדון האופל ובגד בחבריו; לופין עשה כמיטב יכולתו לחיות את מה שנשאר מחייו העלובים כשהוא מתמודד עם קללה שהפכה אותו למפלצת בכל ירח-מלא. ובלק- בלק מצא את סופו באנטי-קליימאקס הולם: מוות שרק תלמיד סלית`רין יכול לחשוב עליו. אותו תלמיד סלית`רין שג`יימס פוטר ניער באוויר. שנים רבות כל כך עברו מאז והוא עדיין רצה לקבור את אגרופו בפניו הזורחים של פוטר ולבעוט אותו אל הקרקע ולהוסיף לבעוט בו עד שלא יוותר אלא צלם אדם מדמם.

בלק, מן הצד, התבונן בו בשעשוע, באותן עיניים גדולות ואפורות שלו שסיפרו הכל אודות העונג הסדיסטי שהפיק מן הסיטואציה והכאב הבלתי נסבל שהרגיש עבור הנער האחר. מאוחר יותר, כמעט שנה וחצי לאחר מכן, כשמסמר את סנייפ אל הקיר, ניבטו אליו העיניים האלו באותו מבט שרק סנייפ יכול לפענח. הוא הספיק, עד לאותו זמן, לצאת עם נערה אחת מרייבנקלו: גם היא כמו לילי, הייתה רכה ונענית בזרועותיו, למרות שבניגוד ללילי היה בה איזשהו מרי שהפך אותה למענגת. הם יצאו משך מספר חודשים לפני שסנייפ ניתק את הקשר, מבוהל מהאינטימיות שהתפתחה ביניהם. האב ומקל החזרן שלו הוסיפו לרדוף אותו בחלומותיו. עם זאת, די היה בכך כדי להציב קונטרסט חד לגוף הגברי שחפף את שלו- קימור אל קימור, דיכוטומיה חד משמעית לעיניים. עיניה של סליה היו גדולות ופעורות קמעה. כאילו בתמהון. עיניו של בלק היו מצומצמות בחדות. עיניים של טורף: עיניים של תינוק. סנייפ הביט בהן כשנפקחו לפתע, כמו עלי כותרת-

הוא היה בדרך מן הספרייה למגורי סלית`רין בשעה שבלק בודד אותו במסדרון ריק. והיה מוכן, כרגיל, לסבב של קללות. תמיד היו לו סנטימנטים כלפי ספרים, אבל כמו כל תלמיד סלית`רין, סוורוס סנייפ היה סנטימנטלי יותר בנוגע לעורו שלו. וזה- לא היה בטוח בקרבת סיריוס בלק.

"שלום, סניוולוס, ממהר לאיזשהו מקום?"

"בניגוד לאנשים מסוימים, בלק, לחלק מאיתנו יש דברים חשובים לעשות."

הנער האחר הביט בו בבוז. "ללכת לחדר ולאונן?"

"ובכן, עד כמה שהתחזית הזו נשמעת מבטיחה," השיב סנייפ בלגלוג, "התשובה היא לא. מניסיון אישי – ואולי כדאי שתיקח את זה לתשומת לבך – ויתור על הניסיון להגיע לסיפוק מיני כל חמש דקות מאפשר לך לנצל את הזמן בצורה טובה יותר."

עיניו של בלק ניצתו לפתע. הניצוץ הפתאומי היה רחוק מלמצוא חן בעיני סנייפ, שצמצם את עיניו בחשדנות.

"הו, כן. אני מאמין לך-" סיריוס אמר, "אבל בטח לא בצורה מהנה יותר."

סנייפ לא טרח להשיב. הוא לא בטח בלהג הפתאומי של תלמיד גריפינדור, לא בטח בניצוץ שהבהב בעיניים האפורות. בלק זיין כל דבר וכל אחד, בהנחה שהיה לו דופק. עד כמה שהוא יודע, יתכן שזו הדרך החדשה של בלק להתעלל בסנייפ. הוא הניף את שרביטו בזריזות, מכוון אותו לעבר הנער הגבוה כשגל של זיעה קרה שוטף את גופו. סנייפ חשב על מקל החזרן בחדר העבודה של אביו: הוא לא צריך היה לחשוב על מקל החזרן, מרלין, היד שלו רעדה-

"אימפדימנ-"

"-אקספליארמוס!"

שרביטו של סנייפ התעופף מתוך כף-ידו ונחת בידו הפרושה של בלק. סיריוס הבזיק אליו חיוך מסנוור. והתקרב, והצמיד אותו אל הקיר. סנייפ יכול לחוש בזקפתו של הנער השני מתחככת בשלו: תחושת קבס נוראית איימה להשתלט עליו, הדם אוזל מפניו, מתאדה באוויר העומד – מולקולות-מולקולות ביניהם – או זורם הישר אל כיפת איברו המזדקר. משהו, בכל הסיטואציה הזו, היה שגוי מעיקרו: הסדיזם הסטרילי ששרק כמו שתי סכינים מושחזות בעיניו של בלק, לצד האמפתיה שנשקפה במבטו, ושפתיו, שרחפו סנטימטרים בודדים מעל שפתיו של סנייפ. 

רגע לאחר מכן צנח סיריוס על אבני המרצפת, הודף לאחור את חלוקו של סנייפ, מתיר בזריזות את מכנסיו, ומפשיל את התחתונים- אותם תחתונים ישנות שנחשפו ביום בחינות הבגרות – אפרפרים: כיוון שאביו של סנייפ מיאן לבזבז כסף על לבוש תחתון שאיש אינו עתיד לראות בלאו הכי. בלק, שכרע לרגליו של סוורוס, נדמה אדיש לאריג המהוה. הוא ליקק את שפתיו, מחייך ברשעות, והעביר לשון ורדרדה על הזין הזקור, סוחט מסנייפ אנקה של עונג. סליה נהגה למצוץ אותו, מביטה בו מדי פעם בפעם כשראשה עולה ויורד על איברו, כמי שמבקשת אישור. סנייפ היה מהנהן – העונג שהרגיש לכוד מאחורי עיניים קרות ומפוכחות – משתאה נוכח הסתירה הזו, בין ההנאה הבלתי נסבלת שחש לנשימות הלחות, הכבדות, שתמיד ננעלו בתחתיות גרונו וסירבו לצאת. תמיד בשליטה. הוא לא צריך היה להתפלא שעם בלק זה היה אחרת, והתפלא בכל זאת. כאילו שהנאראטיב, שנדמה להכתיב את פעולותיהם מראשית לאחרית, הנחה גם את הפעולה הזו.

בלק לא היה רך, ולא היו לו עיניה הפעורות של סליה. כשהרים את עיניו, לפגוש את מבטו של סנייפ, היה זה כדי לוודא שסנייפ עוקב אחר פעולותיו: מרותק על ידי הפה והגרון שלפתו ומסמרו אותו אל הקיר.

סנייפ, מנגד, בלע את רוקו והתעלעל, אצבעותיו מתעקלות בניסיון לחפור בלבנים הקרות- שיניו חופרות בשפתו התחתונה על מנת שלא לצעוק. הוא שנא את זה-  _ שנא את זה _ , שנא כל רגע מזה: את האופן שבו הִתמרכזה הווייתו באותה נקודה בה התחכך ראש הזין שלו בתקרת פיו של בלק, את השפתיים שליחכו את קצות תודעתו, שקלפו ממנו באיטיות כל שריד של שליטה עצמית. מאוחר מדי נגהה על סנייפ התובנה כי בלק לא התכוון לאנוס אותו. גרוע מזה: בלק התכוון להשפיל אותו. לתבוע את העונג של סנייפ, כמו גם את הכאב שלו – הכאב שלקח לפני שנים ארוכות – לעצמו. אנקה חנוקה של תסכול נמלטה מבין שפתיו, והוא התפרק בפיו של בלק. סיריוס התבונן בו בזוג עיניים אפורות; פיקת גרוגרתו עולה ויורדת בעת שבלע את הנוזל המר-מלוח.

סנייפ יכול לראות נטיף של זרע לבנבן זולג מזווית פיו של בלק, צופה בו כשהתרומם באיטיות על רגליו. הנער האחר תפס אותו לא מוכן כשהצמיד את פיו לשפתיו של סנייפ, מנשק אותו באלימות. הוא יכול לטעום את עצמו על לשונו של בלק:  _ שקדים _ , סנייפ לא יכול לומר מדוע, אבל הטעם הזכיר לו שקדים.

בלק השאיר אותו במסדרון- מכנסיו מתגבבים סביב קרסוליו: סחרחר, מושפל ומוכה-אורגזמה. מעל הכל: נחוש בדעתו להתנקם. אביו, גם שהעלים עין ממעשיו של מאלפוי הצעיר, החזיק בדעות חד משמעיות בנוגע להומוסקסואליות. לעיתים נדמה היה לסוורוס שאדריאן סנייפ כמעט ציפה ממנו להמשך לבני מינו שלו: כאילו יש בכך להשלים את החזות הכעורה והמוח שהיה חד מדי ומבריק מדי. סיבה נוספת ליטול את מקל החזרן ולפספס את הגב הלבנוני שתי-וערב פסים מדממים. עלה בדעתו כי בלק אכן היה מבריק אם הצליח לשים את אצבעו על נקודת התורפה של סנייפ – וללחוץ בדיוק במידה הנכונה כדי להפיל אותו על ברכיו.

ההזדמנות המושלמת להתנקם נקרתה לסנייפ אחרי אימון קווידיץ` מפרך במיוחד של קבוצת גריפינדור. בלק, ששיחק כחובט, התעכב במלתחות, וסנייפ מצא אותו עומד מתחת לזרם המים החמים. פניו עטו ארשת של הפקרות דקדנטית שעברה זמנה: הוא הזכיר לסנייפ ילד בן חמש.

"אני יודע שאתה שם." בלק לא טרח לפקוח את עיניו, גם לא להסתובב לעברו של סנייפ או לסגור את זרם המים הלוהטים שניטחו על עורו החשוף: הוא צחק, וצחוקו נבלע בפכפוך המים שנפלו על מרצפות החרס – מחוספס ועמוק ומרטיט על פני הגלזורה החלקלקה. "קדימה, למה אתה מחכה?"

סנייפ הזדעף, אחיזתו בשרביט מתהדקת כשסיריוס יצא בסופו של דבר מהתא הקטן. הוא חשב שבלק יזמן את שרביטו, אבל בלק הרים גבה, והושיט יד נוטפת מים להתיר את גלימתו של סנייפ.

הוא קפץ לאחור כמוכה נחש, נועץ את הקצה המחודד של שרביטו בגרונו של בלק. "מה לעזאזל נדמה לך שאתה עושה?"

"מפשיט אותך."

"יש לי חדשות בשבילך, בלק, אבל חלק מאיתנו לא מעופפים בצד הזה של מגרש הקווידיץ`. תשמור את הסטיות שלך לעצמך."

סיריוס חשף טור של שיניות צחורות. "אתה רועד."

"ואתה עומד להפוך לעַש גלימות בחצי הדקה הקרובה אם לא תוריד ממני את הידיים המטונפות שלך."

"צצק-צצק. אף פעם אל תשמיע איומים שאתה לא מסוגל לקיים, סניוולוס." בלק הסיט בעדינות את קצהו של השרביט שננעץ בעור העדין של גרונו.

סנייפ, חושק את לסתותיו למשמע הכינוי המשפיל, הביט בו בזעם. "אני עדיין יכול לקלל אותך לאלף-עזאזלים."

"אז למה, אני תוהה," שאל סיריוס כשהוא חופן את פניו, "אתה לא עושה את זה?"

למה? שאלה טובה. בלק הפחיד אותו עוד מהיום הראשון ללימודים. בריות כמו סיריוס בלק לא נועדו להתרועע עם יצורים כמו סוורוס סנייפ. הוא שמע כמובן על משפחת בלק: אביו של בלק, יוליסס, משך בחוטי המריונטה של שר הקסמים; רודולף באגנולד, שכם אל שכם עם מאלפוי האב. אמו, גוונדולין, נודעה ביופייה מעתיק הנשימה, והשושלת, בדומה לשושלת סנייפ, נתמשכה עמוק אל תוך ימי הביניים החשוכים. היורש לבית בלק, סיפרו השמועות, היה מבריק כאביו ויפה כאמו, וסנייפ ירא אותו אוטומטית. לוציוס מאלפוי בן הארבע-עשרה, שנהג להתארח מדי פעם בביתם של הסנייפים, היה נוהג לבודד את סנייפ הצעיר ממנו בפינות חשוכות, ומצווה על סוורוס להפשיל את מכנסיו. היחסים עם בני משפחת מאלפוי היו חשובים לאדריאן סנייפ, והלה הזהיר את בנו מבעוד מועד כי עליו להיכנע לכל גחמה של לוציוס. הילד הצעיר היה חונק, אם כן, את זעקות הכאב שלו, פורש את אצבעותיו כנגד הקיר הצונן ומשנן את שניים-עשר השימושים השונים של דם הדרקון. סנייפ נהג לדמיין לעצמו את סיריוס בלק כבן-דמותו של מאלפוי ג`וניור, ותהה אם גם בלק יאלץ אותו לעשות את אותם הדברים. כעת מצא את עצמו תוהה בדיעבד האם הגיע זמנו של סיריוס בלק לתבוע את זכות הלילה הראשון.

סנייפ נעץ בו מבט נוטף בוז. "מה אתה רוצה?"

"אני חושב שאתה יודע מה אני רוצה." וכשהוא נוטל את ידו של הנער האחר, הוליך אותה לאיבר המתרומם שבין רגליו. פיו של סוורוס נפער בתדהמה כשקצות אצבעותיו נגעו במוט הבשר החמים. הוא מצמץ, קריאת תדהמה חומקת בין שפתיו, ונסוג לאחור – נעצר על ידי זוג זרועות חסונות שהצמידו אותו בזריזות אל הקיר הקרוב ביותר.

"אל תגיד לי שאתה מפחד ממני," בלק, משועשע, הסיט קווצת שיער שמנוני, שנפלה על מצחו של סנייפ. "מרלין, אתה חיוור כמו סיד."

"אני מזהיר אותך בלק-"

סיריוס נד בראשו, אותו גץ של שעשוע עדיין מהבהב בעיניים האפורות. "אתה לא יכול להזהיר אותי, סניוולוס. השרביט שלך נמצא מטר וחצי ממך. תפסיק להיות פתטי ותכיר בעובדות."

"בוגד מטונף."

"אתה צריך ללמוד לשמור על הפה." כן- הזעם התיר אותו לבסוף, רופף את איבריו של סנייפ ומוסס את הפחד שננעץ ברקמות העדינות של גרונו כמו שיני מתכת קהות. זעמו של בלק הפך את סנייפ למסוגל להגיב. הוא לחלח את שפתיו, מביט בפניו היפים של הנער האחר. הו כן, הקרבה הזו ביניהם הייתה חולנית. בלק היה יפה מדי וסנייפ היה מכוער מדי. טיפה שקופה של זרע מאיברו של בלק הכתימה את מכנסיו של סוורוס, ועלה בדעתו שאם הנוזל הלבן, שירה במורד גרונו של בלק אמש במסדרון, והטיפה הזו, יפגשו איכשהו- תוביל התגובה הכימית לפיצוץ אדיר.

סנייפ לחלח את שפתיו. אמנם, בלק היה גבוה וחזק ממנו, אבל סנייפ היה גמיש וזריז: יתרון שסוורוס לא היסס לנצל. מבלי להסגיר את מעשיו ולו במבט, כיוון בִּרכיה אל מבושיו של בלק, צופה ביורש לבית בלק מתקפל בכאב וצונח על מרצפות החרסינה החלקלקות.

סנייפ זקר את סנטרו. "אני מניח שהיית מעדיף להפוך לעַש?"

"לכל הרוחות, סנייפ!" בלק חרק את שיניו. הוא לא המתין זמן רב לעומת זאת, וסנייפ יכול לומר – השכיל להבין, בדיעבד – שזו הייתה הטעות שלו. היה עליו לפנות על עקביו וללכת משם. אבל הוא בחר להשאר, ולצפות בכאב מתפשט על פניו של בלק- ופני כאבו של בלק היו כפני העונג שלו, וסיריוס הושיט את ידו ותפס בקרסולו של סוורוס, וזה היה הסוף, באמת, כיוון שרגע לאחר מכן בלק גהר מעליו, והם נדמו להתמוסס זה אל זה: אותה ריאקציה כימית שסנייפ חזה בתבונתו התרחשה, והם התנשקו בלהט שסנייפ לא חווה לפני כן ולא לאחר מכן, עם אף אדם אחר. מה היה בפיו של בלק, בזרועותיו של בלק, בחום של גופו, שסחט ממנו את התגובה הזו: אולי העובדה ששנאו זה את זה, ושניהם היו ריקים במידה כזו להמשך לחלל הריק שבאדם האחר. סוורוס סנייפ עשה את הבחירות המהותיות בחייו כשהוא מונחה על ידי החסרים שלו, וסיריוס בלק היה החסר העמוק ביותר; הפצע הממוגל ביותר. הפצע היחיד בגופו של סנייפ שאף לא לרגע אחד הפסיק לשתות דם.

שנים לאחר מכן, עלה בדעתו שאולי התמר ביניהם עמוד של אור לבן; הם פצעו אחד את השני פצעים ריטואליים, סביב ומעבר ולתוך התהום. וסיריוס, שטן בעל פני מלאך, המשיך ללחוש גסויות באוזנו, גם כשהקולות העולים מעברו האחר של הפרגוד החלו להתעמעם.


End file.
